Mariage
by murasaki x luna
Summary: En cet instant, la moitiée des personnes présente dans le bureau se demanda si le Kyudaïme était fou. L'autre moitiée se demanda simplement si il était suicidaire. Car en cet instant, ce dernier venait de déclarer...
1. Prologue

En cet instant, la moitié des personnes présente dans le bureau se demanda si le Kyuaïme était fou. L'autre moitié se demanda simplement si il était suicidaire. Car en cet instant, ce dernier venait de déclarer...

* * *

Le Neuvième parrain Vongola avait convoqué dans son bureau, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo, Ryohei Sasagawa et Lambo Bovino, ainsi que Reborn. Mais également Xanxus, Squalo Superbi, Belphegore, Mammon, Lussuria et Levi.

Timoteo soupira profondément avant d'inspirer profondément.

_ J'ai pris une décision.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. Il pût voir dans les yeux de certains de la curiosité, dans d'autre de l'impatience, dans d'autre encore, un calme impertubable.

*Ca ne va pas être facile.*

En effet, cela n'allait pas être facile. Leur annoncer sa décision n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Surtout connaissant le caractère de certain.

Timeoteo balaya du regard toute les personnes devant lui, attendant qu'il expose cette fameuse décision.

_ Comme vous le savez tous, les relations entre la Varia et la Famille du Dixième sont très tendus.

Certains comme Tsuna déglutirent, d'autre comme Xanxus ou Hayato, se regardèrent en chien de faïance.

_ J'ai cherché une solution pour essayer d'assouplir un peu vos ressentiments. J'ai trouvé plusieurs solutions. Mais une seule garantissait, à mes yeux, un résultat certain.

A cette annonce, il n'y eu pas que Tsuna qui déglutit. La tension montait impercéptiblement.

Reborn semblait très intéressé par les paroles du Kyuaïme. Ce discours avait piqué sa curiosité.

_ Tout cela pour en venir à la conclusion suivante.

Tout son auditoire était pendus à ses lèvres.

Timoteo sentit des sueurs couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le plus dur restait à venir.

_ J'ai décider de marier ensemble Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième parrain des Vongola, et Xanxus, Boss de la Varia, tout deux ici présent.

Un immense silence suivis cette surprenante déclaration. Puis...rien. Enfin, si.

Tsuna s'évanouit sous le choc, Hayato se mit à crier que, je cite, "personne ne touchera jamais le Judaïme, et encore moins ce putain de Boss de cette putain de Varia." Takeshi essaya de le calmer, mais sans succés. Ryohei cria un truc extrème concernant le décision du Neuvième. Lambo explorait une nouvelle fois sa narine droite. Kyoya et Mukuro furent assez surpris puis se foutèrent totalement de la déclaration.

Concernant la Varia, Squalo eût une réaction totalement normal venant de lui. Belphegore éclata de rire en essayant d'imaginer la scène. Mammon se mit à calculer combien couterait le mariage. Lussuria se mit à imaginer aussitôt une robe. Levi éclata en sanglot en marmonnant que, je cite, "ce con de Sawada n'est pas digne du Boss!". Et Xanxus? C'était comme si l'information n'avait pas atteinte son cerveau.

En un mot, les Varia réagissait assez bien, alors que c'était relativement le contraire du côté de la Dixième famille Vongola.

Timoteo soupira une nouvelle fois. Ca n'allait pas du tout être facile. Mais alors pas du tout.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Côté Vongola Decimo**

Tsunayoshi avait été allongé sur un canapé après qu'il se soit évanouis sous le choc de la déclaration. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

Tsuna vit ses Gardiens inquiets (sauf Mukuro qui était rentré à Vendicard et Hibari) penchés au-dessus de lui. Ce fut Gokudera qui parla le premier:

_ Tout va bien Judaime?

_ Hein? Oh, oui oui. Si vous saviez, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment horrible.

_ On appelle ça un cauchemar Tsunaze. Et peut-on savoir quel était ce si horrible rêve? demanda Reborn, un sourire légèrement sadique sur le visage.

_ J'ai rêvé que le Neuvième Vongola annonçais que Xanxus et moi allions nous marier.

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Tsuna fut inquiet de voir ses Gardiens rougir en détournant le regard. Son regard fit le tour de l'assemblé avant de tomber sur Reborn. Le sourire légèrement sadique de celui-ci était maintenant clairement sadique. Tsuna devint soudain blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

_ Ne...Ne me dites pas que...ce rêve...

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Tu vas vraiment te marier avec Xanxus. Sur ordre du Neuvième du nom.

Ce jour là, tous purent voir Tsunayoshi Sawada, futur parrain Vongola, s'évanouir pour la 2ème fois en moins de 15 minutes.

**Côté Varia**

Après l'annonce de son chèèèèèèèèèèèèèère papa, Xanxus avait quitté le bureau sans un mot. Ses subordonnés l'avaient suivit sans un mot, curieux de sa réaction. Résultat? Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis, essayant de se décider qui serait le malheureux suicidaire qui irait demander à leur Boss bien-aimé ce qu'il voudrait pour son futur mariage.

Choix très difficile étant donné que personne dans la Varia n'avait des tendances suicidaire, contrairement à certaine rumeur. Pourtant, après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions (si si) Lussuria, réunissant tout son courage et toute sa féminité, s'avança lentement, trèèèèèèèèèèès lentement vers la porte du bureau de son cher Boss adoré. Une fois devant celle-ci, il respira prondemment avant de toquer doucement à la porte. Il n'eu d'abord aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'un "entrer" plutôt charger de menace de mort ne se fasse entendre. Lussuria entra dans l'entre de la bête (ok ok j'arrete).

Il ne vit d'abord rien, put il put distinguer la silhouette de son chèèèèèèèèèèèère boss adoréééééééééééé. Lussuria déglutit, eu une pensé pour Dieu, et dit de but en blanc.

_ C'est pour savoir ce que vous voudriez pour votre mariage avec Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Il eu, pour toute réponse, droit à un verre de bourbon sur la tête et se fit virer du bureau à coup de flamme du Ciel.

** Retour côté Vongola Decimo**

Tsuna se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, cette fois, parfaitement conscient de son funèbre sort qui semblait bien faire rire Reborn. Alors qu'il se remettait doucement du choc, ainsi que ses gardiens, tous purent voir sous leur yeux ébaillis Kyoko et Haru débarquer en courant dans la salle où ils se trouvaient tous en criant:

_ ON VEUX ÊTRE LES DEMOISELLES D'HONNEUR !

Qui l'aurait cru. L'amour de jeunesse de Tsuna venait de creuser la tombe de ce dernier. Tsuna faillit s'évanouir une troisième fois, mais...

_ Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème.

_ REBORN!

Tsuna fut soudain prit d'une furieuse envie de meurtre, puis il trouva la fenêtre très attirante. Son visage affichait une très belle couleur rouge prononcé. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que les deux jeunes filles, totalement hystérique, le kidnapèrent pour aller lui acheter sa robe de marier, oui, sa ROBE! La mâchoire des Gardiens alla rencontrer violemment le sol. Reborn failli en perdre son chapeau. Les deux filles pouvaient être dangereuses des fois. Reborn ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la journée de Tsuna à travers les différents magasins de robe de mariage.

** Retour côté Varia**

Toute la Varia, enfin, surtout Lussuria et Levi, les autres étaient là pour foutre le bordel et faire des commentaires, étaient réunis autour de leur Boss, Xanxus. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleur d'une humeur très joyeuse si on ignorait le fait qu'il fusillait ses subordonnés du regard et qu'une aura plus que noir l'entourait actuellement. Bref, le bonheur.

_ Boss, pour la cérémonie, vous voulez un ensemble noir ou blanc? Une rose blanche ou rouge à votre boutonnière? Qui voulez-vous inviter au mariage?

Et les deux autres derrière qui se foutait de la gueule de Xanxus. Non, vraiment, y avait rien de mieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que...

_ Boss, ne soyez pas trop violent lors de la nuit de noce, ok?

C'était décidé, Xanxus allait TOUS les tuer.

**Plus tard dans les magasins**

Tsuna se faisait littéralement trainer par ses deux "demoiselles d'honneur" dans tous les magasins vendant des tenus de marier. Au bout d'une heure incroyablement longue pour le Dixième Boss Vongola, les deux filles trouvèrent (enfin) une robe qui, je cite, "irait très bien à Tsuna!"

Le concerné alla donc dans une cabine essayer ladite robe. Pourtant, au bout d'une minute à peine, sa voix se fit entendre.

_ Euh...les filles, je suis vraiment obliger de mettre un soutint-gorge?

_ Choisis, c'est ça ou le string.

Haru n'eut pas de réponse, signe que Tsuna acceptait de mettre le sous-vêtement féminin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parla une nouvelle fois.

_ Heu...L'une de vous deux peux venir m'aider à fermer les boutons derrière?

_ Oui, bien sur.

Ce fut Kyoko qui répondit cette fois, et qui entra dans la cabine pour en ressortir un peu plus tard avec Tsuna, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Haru et Kyoko eurent une soudaine hémorragie nasale...

*Dans le même magasin, côté homme cette fois*

_ Et que pensez-vous de celui-ci Boss?

Lussuria brandit devant Xanxus un ensemble noir profond à rayure grise foncée.

_ Non! Celui-là ira mieux au Boss!

Cette fois, ce fut Levi qui brandit un ensemble sous le nez de Xanxus, à la différence que celui-là était rouge foncé.

Le fils adoptif du Nono Vongola dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater la gueule de ses Gardiens du Soleil et de la Foudre. Dieu qu'ils pouvaient être con quand ils s'y mettaient. Xanxus se massa les tempes, essayant de garder son calme alors que deux excités s'agitaient un peu trop autour de lui.

Au final, ils optèrent, avec l'aide des flammes de Xanxus, pour un ensemble noir simple, mais qui, d'après les dires, allait à ravir au Boss de la Varia.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas joyeux (?) vers la caisse pour payer (précisons que c'était un magasin de grand luxe), ils croisèrent comme par hasard (hum hum) Tsuna, Haru et Kyoko qui allaient eux aussi payer la robe de Tsuna et les robes des filles. Autant vous dire que cette rencontre fit devenir ce dernier plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Lussuria voulut se jeter au cou de Tsuna, mais celui-ci était bien protéger par deux hystérique hyper protectrice envers leur ami tout juste fiancé et bientôt jeune marié.

_ Tsuna-chan, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

_ On est venus acheter nos robes et la tenus de Tsuna!

Lussuria, Kyoko et Haru entrèrent tout trois dans une grande discussion concernant les robes de mariée, abandonnant Tsuna seul avec Levi et son futur mari. Il se dépêcha d'ailleurs de sortir ses demoiselles d'honneurs de leur discussion et de payer les trois robes avant de vite quitter le magasin.


	3. Chapter 2

ATTENTION! Je sais que cette fic est un Xanxus x Tsuna, mais ce chapitre ne parlera que de deux autres couple dont je ferais peut être, plus tard, le lemon en chapitre bonus. Sur ce bonne lecture. (Je sens que y en a qui sont déçus... Pardonnez-moi! Le retard n'est pas dût à un manque d'inspiration mais à un pitit voyage en Espagne)

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada, jeune lycéen de 15 ans, futur parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse, était en cet instant magique en train de maudire le Neuvième Vongola, Timoteo, pour les 15 générations à venir.

Il était en cet instant en train de manger. Chose très naturelle. Je tiens à préciser qu'il était en train de manger EN FACE de son futur mari, ENTOURER par les subordonnés de ce dernier, eux même COTE A COTE AVEC les Gardiens de Tsuna , avec A L'AUTRE BOUT de la table, le neuvième parrain des Vongolas. Autant dire que la tension dans l'air était palpable.

Au début, Timoteo avait essayé d'instaurer la conversation, mais peine perdu, personne ne semblait enclin à la discussion. Ensuite, Tsuna avait essayé de reprendre le flambeau, mais sans plus de succés.

A présent, la moindre personne qui ouvrait sa malheureuse bouche se faisait fusiller du regards par toute les autres personnes. Chose pas très réjouissante en persepective.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le dîner fut enfin fini, tout le monde se retira dans sa chambre, souhaitant avoir la paix et se calmer. Malheureusement, certaines personnes en avaient décidé autrement...

****deuxième étage, quatrième couloir****

Hayato Gokudera était franchement énervé après le précédent dîner. Aller savoir pourquoi... Il ne supportait pas, mais alors absolument pas, de voir le Kyuaïme un sourire niais sur le visage. Pire que Yamamoto. Ensuite, y avait l'autre travelo qui fixait Tsuna avec des airs de psychopate en manque. Et pire que tout, alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la paix, l'autre s'était ramené...

_ Ashishishishi...

_ Va rigoler ailleurs que dans mes oreilles espèce de crane d'oeuf en jupette (elle est pas de moi celle-là)

_ Je suis un prince! Et un génie!

_ Je m'en fout! Fiche moi la paix!

_ Ashishishi... Le prince ne veut pas. Le prince s'ennuit.

_ J'en ai rien à faire. Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre!

_ Le prince n'en n'éprouve pas l'envie.

_ Tu vas l'éprouvé l'envie, et autre chose aussi si tu me lâche pas d'ici trois secondes!

_ Ashishishshishi... J'aimerai bien voir ça.

La veine sur la tempe de Gokudera ne faisait que gonfler tandis que Belphegore s'amusait bien, pour pas dire beaucoup, des sentiments de colère et d'exaspèration qu'il provoquait chez son "collègue". Trois secondes passèrent sans que Gokudera ne fasse rien à Bel. Ils leur étaient, malheureusement, formellement interdit de se battre et de détruire quoi que se soit dans le manoir. Si quelqu'un voulait se défouler, il le faisait dehors, et sans impliquer le personnel.

Autant dire que, en cet instant, Gokudera n'était franchement pas arrangé par cette (stupide) règle. Alors que Belpegore s'amusait comme un gamin en le regardant s'énerver lentement mais sûrement sans pouvoir ni le frapper, ni se défouler sur quelque objet ou personne que ce soit. Pour lui, c'était...jouissif.

Au final, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son "collègue", Bel décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

_ Ashishishi...Alors princesse? Il ne m'est toujours rien arrivé! Tu n'as pas le cran de lever la main sur un prince n'est ce pas?

Gokudera, arrivé à la limite, et ne pouvant, malheureusement, pas utiliser ses explosif, ne trouva autre façon de faire taire Belphegore que de l'embrasser.

****jardin arrière, terrain d'entrainement improvisé****

Squalo Superbi et Takeshi Yamamoto se battaient. Pour être plus précise, Squalo attaquait Yamamoto et Yamamoto se défendait des attaques de Squalo. Etrange combat, mais tout à fait normal concernant les deux Gardiens de la Pluie.

En faite, après le repas, tandis que Yamamoto prenait le chemin pour regagner sa chambre, Squalo l'avait littéralement kidnapé. Et maintenant, il était en train de se battre, ou plutôt en train de contrer les attaques de Squalo, dans le jardin.

Yamamoto eut une pensée pour les pauvres fleurs qui se faisait écraser et/ou couper sans douceur par lui et son professeur, avant d'esquiver de justesse une nouvelle attaque de ce dernier.

_ VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Bas-toi sérieusement!

_ Ma ma~ Squalo, calme-toi un peu. Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur moi comme ça?

_ Je te signal que j'ai une revanche à prendre enfoiré!

_ Hein? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ah ah.

Yamamoto plaqua un nouveau sourir niais sur son visage. Déplorable habitude selon son adversaire.

Yamamoto esquiva une nouvelle attaque de son ancien prof avant d'attaquer, enfin, à son tour. Squalo esquiva avant de répliquer. Et ainsi de suite pendant un long moment.

Yamamoto se demandait pourquoi Squalo s'acharnait comme ça sur lui. Bien sûr, il y avait le fait qu'il voulait sa revanche. Fait tout à fait compréhensible. Mais il y avait plein d'autre épéiste que lui dans le monde. Pourquoi il se ramenait au Japon dés qu'il en avait l'occasion au lieu de se battre avec les épéistes Italien? Pas que ça le génait, au contraire, il en était très content. Mais il ne comprenait pas et ça le mettait parfois mal à l'aise quand il combattait le squale.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait attaquer une nouvelle fois le japonais, le hasard, ou plutôt l'autrice, fit que Squalo glissa majestueusement. Et comme un con, Yamamoto se précipita pour le rattrapper.

Petit problème technique cependant: Squalo était plus lourd que Yamamoto et s'écrasa sur son élève.

Mise au point et résultat: Squalo avait trébuché en attaquant Yamamoto. Ce dernier avait voulu le rattrapper afin de lui éviter un cassage de gueule digne des plus grands maladroits. Malheureusement, Squalo était plus lourd que Yamamoto et s'écrasa sur lui lorsque ce dernier voulut le rattrapper. C'est ainsi que Yamamoto se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Squalo à moitié allongé sur lui, leurs lèvres jointent.

****deuxième étage, quatrième couloir****

_Gokudera, arrivé à la limite, et ne pouvant, malheureusement, pas utiliser ses explosifs, ne trouva autre façon de faire taire Belphegore que de l'embrasser._

Ce n'était qu'un simple contact. Gokudera le lâcha quelques secondes après avoir posé ses lèvres sur celle du prince. Ce dernier d'ailleur n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

Gokudera, les joues légèrement rosées, tourna le dos et continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Laissant ainsi Belphegore les yeux écarquillés, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait deviner sous sa frange, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les joues relativement rouge, toujours d'après ce qu'on pouvait deviner sous sa frange.

L'information sur ce qui venait de se passer mit un petit moment à atteindre son cerveau. Quand il se reprit enfin, il vit Gokudera à l'autre bout du couloir, en train de monter les escaliers. Un sourire à la fois pervers et sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il allait lui apprendre. On n'embrasse pas un prince impunément.

Il se mit à suivre tranquillement l'homme aux cheveux argent, ce que démentait totalement son sourire lubrique emprint de sadisme. Quiconque l'aurait croisé en cet instant au fait voulut se trouver très loin de lui. Pauvre Gokudera. S'il avait su, il n'aurait peut être pas embrasser le Gardien de la Tempête de la Varia.

Belphegore le suivait le sourire au lèvre, d'une démarche que l'on pourrai qualifier de féline. Se sentant observé fixement, Gokudera se retourna. Grand mal lui en prit. Aussitôt que Bel vit le visage de son "collègue", il se précipita sur lui et écrasa littéralement ses lèvres contre celles de celui-ci. Gokudera ouvrit les yeux aussi grand qu'il en était humainement possible. Il sentit les dents du prince lui mordre sauvagement la lèvre inférieure. Le bras droit de Tsuna ne pût empêcher un gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Belphegore en profita pour passer sa langue entre les lèvres de Gokudera et alla jouer avec la langue de ce dernier. Gokudera ferma finalement les yeux et profita pleinement de ce baiser au gout métalique.

Le baiser fut casser à cause du manque d'air. Le sourire sadique et pervers retrouva sa place sur les lèvres de Belphegore tandis qu'il léchait le sang qui coulait encore des lèvres de Gokudera.

_ Je vais t'apprendre qu'on n'embrasse pas un prince sans en subire les conséquences.

****jardin arrière, terrain d'entrainement improvisé****

_C'est ainsi que Yamamoto se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Squalo à moitié allongé sur lui, leurs lèvres jointent. Tout deux étaient surpris au possible, se demandant comment une telle chose avait bien pût arriver._

Soudain, Squalo se releva à vitesse grand V. Yamamoto n'eut aucune réaction. Il restait allongé par terre, dans les restes d'un parterre de fleur, les yeux ouvert et les bouche ouverte. Il imitait le poisson à la perfection. Imitation qui fut interrompu par un certain requin.

_ VOIIIIIIIIIII! Reste pas là, je te signal qu'on est en plein combat!

Yamamoto sortit de sa torpeur, les joues colorées d'une mignonne couleur rouge. Chose identique chez son adversaire. Il se releva, prit son sabre et se mit en position d'attaque. Ce fut lui qui attaqua en premier. Squalo réplique presque aussitôt. Le combat repris comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Seule le rouge persistant sur leur joue témoingnait de l'incident.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, parce que l'attaque de Squalo demandait une grande proximité, Yamamoto et lui se retrouvèrent très proche. Yamamoto profita de cette proximité pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du requin. Requin qui, d'ailleur, reprit de très belle couleur. Yamamoto, en voyant cette réaction, ne puis empêcher son sourire de crétin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Squalo recommença son attaque. Et ce petit jeu continua pendant quelques courtes minutes.

Au final, ce fût l'attaque de Yamamoto qui demanda une grande proximité. Et cette fois, ce fût Squalo qui l'embrassa. Mais pas sur la joue.

Surpris, Yamamoto stoppa net son attaque. Les lèvres du squale sur les siennes étaient un contact vraiment agréable. Il lâcha son arme pour passer ses mains dans la longue chevelure argent du requin tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Il répondit avidement au baiser. Ce fut pourtant lui qui brisa le contact. Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis glissèrent lentement de ses lèvres à son cou tout en longeant sa mâchoire.

Squalo déposait de léger baiser dans le cou de son élève, les mains de celui-ci toujours plongé dans ses long cheveux. Il se sentit soudain tiré vers le haut par les mains en question.

Yamamoto s'empara avidement des lèvres de son ainé, presque dépendant de ce si doux contact. Il sentit les mains de l'épéiste se glisser autour de sa taille. Sa langue alla caresser doucement les lèvres de son professeur. Professeur qui entre-ouvrit les lèvres presque aussitôt. La langue de Squalo alla lentement explorer la bouche du japonais avant d'entamer un ballet endiablé avec la langue de ce dernier.

Ils se séparèrent car l'air commençait à manquer. Un étrange sourire, tout du moins pour Yamamoto, se dessina sur les lèvres du requin.

_ Je vais t'appendre une autre forme de combat.


End file.
